Maybach 57 and 62
The Maybach 57 (chassis no. W240) and 62 (chassis no. V240) were the first automobile models of the Maybach brand since the brand's revival by DaimlerChrysler AG (now Daimler AG). They are derived from the Benz Maybach concept car presented at the 1997 Tokyo Motor Show. The concept car was based on the Mercedes-Benz W140 S-class sedan platform, as were the production models. The Luxury Brand Status Index 2008 placed the Maybach in first place, ahead of Rolls-Royce and Bentley. The models ceased production in December 2012 due to continued financial losses for the marque, and sales at one-fifth the level of the profitable Rolls-Royce models. History Wilhelm Maybach was an engineer who worked with Gottlieb Daimler to design combustion engines. The first Daimler-Maybach automobile was built in 1889. Over the years, the Maybach name developed into a brand name for automobiles that were typically very large, powerful, and luxurious. For example, the Maybach Zeppelin DS 8 Cabriolet built in 1929 had side sections that could be lowered completely to allow it to be used as a car in a parade. In 1998, DaimlerChrysler AG's competitor, BMW AG, purchased the ultra-luxury brand Rolls-Royce.4 The Maybach brand name was reintroduced in 2002 to be a direct challenger to BMW's top vehicle, the Rolls-Royce Phantom. Design Both Maybach models are variants of the same ultra-luxurious automobile. The model numbers reflect the respective lengths of the automobiles in decimetres. The 57 is more likely to be owner-driven, while the longer 62 is designed with a chauffeur in mind Features Standard features of all models include, but are not limited to: a navigation system with voice recognition; air conditioning with four-zone climate controls; power rear sunshade; rear-seat DVD entertainment system; interior air filter; front and rear seat massage; 21-speaker Bose premium sound system; power tilt/telescopic heated wood/leather-wrapped steering wheel with radio and climate controls; power trunk open/close; voice-activated AM/FM radio with 6-disc CD changer; keyless start; heated front and rear seats; cooled front seats; adaptive cruise control; premium leather upholstery; 18-way power front seats; 14-way power rear seats; heated cupholders; rearview camera; iPod adapter; wireless cell phone link; outside-temperature indicator; universal garage door opener. Options for the Maybach 62 and 62S include: 18-way power rear seats (replacing 14-way); power side sunshades; cooled rear seats; wireless headphones; electrochromic power panoramic sunroof (replacing power sunroof); steering wheel mounted navigation controls. The company offers various options for customers to personalise their vehicles, and provides various equipment combinations. Performance The engine in the base Model 57 and 62 is the Mercedes-Benz M285, a 5.5-litre twin-turbo V12 developed specifically for the new Maybach cars. Output is 543 hp (405 kW) at 5250 rpm with 664 lb⋅ft (900 N⋅m) of torque at 2300-3000 rpm. A slightly de-tuned version, denoted M275, was used in the 2003-2006 W220 S600 and CL600 replacing the M137, naturally-aspirated V12, which appears in the 1998-2002 W220 S600 and CL600.6 The Maybach 57 accelerates from 0 to 60 mph (0 to 97 km/h) in about 5.1 seconds; the Maybach 62 and 57 S, about 4.8 seconds; the Maybach 62 S, 4.5 seconds, and the Landaulet, 4.5 seconds. Though not extraordinary by today's sports-car standards, such acceleration is impressive for cars weighing well over 6,000 lb.[citation needed] In terms of power output, the 57 has 518 bhp (386 kW; 525 PS); the 57 S, 559 bhp (417 kW; 567 PS); the 62, 570 bhp (425 kW; 578 PS); the 62 S, 612 bhp (456 kW; 620 PS), and the Landaulet, 633 bhp (472 kW; 642 PS). Price As of early 2008, European and United States prices were:7 * Maybach 57 - $366,9348 / €341,7509 * Maybach 57 S - $417,402 / €381,250 * Maybach 62 - $431,055 / €392,750 * Maybach 62 S - $492,602 / €432,250 * Maybach Landaulet - $1,350,000 / €900,000 Introduction On 26 June 2002 a Maybach 62 enclosed in a glass case on the RMS Queen Elizabeth 2 departed from Southampton, England, en route to New York City, with the media and company officials staying in the luxury suites on board. The ship arrived in New York on 2 July, welcomed by geysering fireboats and a motor boat. A helicopter lifted the car off the liner and onto a dock. It was then driven to the Regent Hotel, Wall Street. Variants Maybach 57 The Maybach 57 is the base designation. Maybach 57 S Daimler revealed the Maybach 57 S at the 2005 Geneva Motor Show, with the S standing for "special". It uses a 6.0-L version of the V12 engine manufactured by Mercedes-AMG. Power output is 450 kW (612 PS; 603 hp) and 738 lb⋅ft (1,001 N⋅m), providing a sub-five second sprint to 60 mph (97 km/h). It also rides 0.5 in (13 mm) lower on 20 in (508 mm) wheels. The North American unveiling was at the Los Angeles Auto Show in January 2006. Maybach 57 and 62 "Zeppelin" Maybach revealed the "Zeppelin" at the 2009 Geneva Motor Show as an additional luxury package that could be ordered on both the Maybach 57 and 62. The name "Zeppelin" was also used for the pre-war models Maybach DS7 and Maybach DS8. The package consists of special California beige leather with Stromboli-black stitching, piano black lacquer finishes, and silver "Zeppelin" champagne glasses. Next to the interior changes, the exterior has exclusive 20-in chrome wheels and dark-red taillights. The engine is the "standard" 6.0-L V12 Twin-Turbo with 640 bhp (477 kW; 649 PS) (which is 28 bhp (21 kW; 28 PS) more than the S versions). The word 'ZEPPELIN' is also incorporated into the triangular 'M' hood ornament. Maybach 62 The Maybach 62 includes many luxury features such as fully reclining rear seats, Maybach four-zone climate control, tinted windows, infrared-reflecting laminated glass all round, AirMATIC dual-control air suspension, display instruments in rear roof liner (showing speed, time, and outside temperature), folding rear tables (left and right), 21-speaker BOSE Surround Everywhere sound system, and a refrigerator compartment.11 The Maybach 62 also includes an array of additional features such as Cockpit Management and Navigation System (COMAND), which includes DVD navigation, CD changer in rear seats, DVD players and TV tuners front and rear, two rear LCD TV screens including remote control and two sets of headphones, and automatic closing doors. Even though the Maybach 62 has all these features included, optional extras were available. Some of these are a panoramic glass sunroof at a cost of $11,670, and an external communication system, and a loudspeaker and microphone system which allows the occupant in the rear of the Maybach to converse with people outside the car. This option came at a cost of $1,780. Additionally, a retractable electrotransparent partition screen between the driver and the rear occupants costs $23,780 and, most expensive, a high-protection GUARD B4 Package costs an additional $151,810. Maybach 62 S The Maybach 62 S appeared in November 2006 at the Auto China 2006 exhibit in Beijing. It features the same engine as the 57S, a 612 PS (450 kW; 604 hp) twin-turbo V12 made by Mercedes-Benz AMG. However, the suspension remains untouched. 2019 February 26 North Korean's chairman Kim Jong-un came to visit Vietnam along with his cars Maybach 62 S as well as Mercedes S600 Pullman Guard. Maybach 62 Landaulet The Maybach 62 Landaulet, based on the Maybach 62S, revives the classic landaulet car body style, which was popular in the 1920s and 30s.1213 Powered by the 62S's 612 PS (450 kW; 604 hp) biturbo V12, the Landaulet's front seats are fully enclosed and separated from the rear passenger compartment by a power divider window; the opacity of this partition can be electronically controlled. A sliding soft roof allows back-seat passengers to take in the sun from the comfort of their seats. The chauffeur's area is finished in black leather, while the rear is white with piano black- and gold-flecked black granite inserts. Maybach publicly unveiled the Landaulet at the Middle East International Auto Show around the end of November 2007 as a concept car. Limited production was confirmed in January 2008. In total, 8 units were made, one of which was owned by rapper Birdman.14 DJ Khaled owns one as well and it has appeared in a few of his music videos already. Sales Initially, Daimler-Chrysler predicted annual sales of 2,000 global units with 50% coming from the United States; however, such lofty sales expectations never materialized.2021 In 2007 Mercedes bought back 29 US dealers, reducing the total from 71 to 42.22 2013 cessation With poor sales expectations and heavy impact of 2008 financial crises, Daimler AG undertook a review of the whole Maybach division.23 These included talks with Aston Martin to engineer and style the next generation of Maybach models along with the next generation of Lagonda models.24 However, on 25 November 2011, Daimler announced that sales of all Maybach models and the brand would cease in 2013.3 Before the announcement, only 3000 Maybach vehicles had been sold, with estimated loss of €330,000 for each car sold.25 The line was replaced by Mercedes-Benz S-Class Pullman models. An executive told a Frankfurt newspaper that: "(Daimler) came to the conclusion that the sales chances for the Mercedes brand were better than that of Maybach."26 One suggestion for Maybach's struggles was that parent Daimler had failed to differentiate it from its Mercedes-Benz brand. While all three ultra-luxury brands share platforms and engines with other luxury brands from their parent auto company, Maybachs are built alongside the Mercedes-Benz S-Class flagship sedan, whereas Rolls-Royce and Bentley are assembled in England (separate from the rest of BMW and Volkswagen Group's production plants), and thus are regarded as being more "exclusive". Furthermore, the Maybach's pedigree was virtually unknown outside Germany, unlike its British rivals which have long enjoyed renown worldwide;24 indeed the 2006 Rolls-Royce Phantom's interior evokes memories of a 1930s car, while the Maybach 57S's inside makes no reference to its brand's history.27 In October 2013, Top Gear magazine placed the Maybach 57 and 62 on its list of "The 13 worst cars of the last 20 years",'' commenting that ''"Mercedes-Benz decided to reactivate a brand that nobody under the age of 90 outside Stuttgart remembered, slathering an ersatz reject Hyundai luxury body over an ageing S-Class platform and hoping that various oligarchs, rap stars and Paris Hilton wouldn't notice that it was actually an elaborate con. They didn't. But we did. The 57S version finally gave the hapless guy up front something to do other than stirring up revolutionary resentment towards his boss, but by the time the Landaulet appeared, the game was up, and Mercedes iced the brand in favour of six different versions of the new S-Class. Smart move. Rolls-Royce, meanwhile, is on course for a record year in 2013."28 Although most ultra-luxury cars are only kept in service for a year or two and then sold, there are some examples of these vehicles providing very long service for their original owners. For example, a 2004 Maybach 62 reached 999,999 kilometres in 2009, and continued providing service thereafter.29